


Trust

by RenaLanfordGirl (LadyArrowhead)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bioware Valentines, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArrowhead/pseuds/RenaLanfordGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan's thoughts prior to her offering of the Dark Ritual. Romantic feelings for the Warden are implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guerrin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=guerrin).



> A Valentine's Day present for guerrin ;3 I hope you'll like it very much :D I hope you'll like that I did not mention the gender of the Warden as I personally think this would apply to either - male or female- Warden

_Trust_

 

 _Love yourself most, for it is yourself whom you can trust most_. These words have been my credo and my life for the past years. It felt right to do this. Not because mother had told me, because I saw how easy people could trust someone and how I could use that for myself. Survival was about this. My life was about this.

 And then I met you – cunning, interesting person that was able to guide a horde of indecent men. You had woken my interest right at that moment, when you were looking for those Grey Warden treaties that I revealed myself – something I usually just do to betray someone. When mother forced me to go with you, I waited for the moment you would tell me to leave.

You never did.

 Instead you began to gather an interesting crowd around you – aside from the foolish almost-templar-prince-bastard who is more than just annoying.  Yet, they all seemed so dull compared to you. You managed to get along with each of us – from the drunken dwarf over the elderly mage to the golem. It was fascinating to watch you talking to them, to see your patience not fading but growing instead.

 Sometimes Leliana would come and try to keep me company, but I managed to scare her off easily. You and your dog however remained persistent. There were nights when no matter how much I tried to push you away you remained friendly. This kindness was something I would have usually considered as a weakness for my life had told me that those people easily would lose their lives to the wolves the moments they decided to step from cloud-cuckoo-land into the Wilds.

 Warden, you remained standing. You remained strong and even improved and yet you had this odd kindness around you which used to disgust me. It still disgusts me, however it became a part of you that fascinated me: The kitten-saving Warden who could betray a merchant in the same moment one was able to hand money to beggars. I will not waste your time with flowery lover’s oaths as we both know how easily these things break apart.

 Instead, I have decided to do something for you – something that I would have never considered to do for anyone before.

Right now you are talking to the Warden we saved, Riordan, and what he says makes me realize that I want to save you. I had told you my feelings before – I told you about the connection I felt between the two of us and how unusual this is for me. Yet, I never told you that it would pain me to be without you or that it would pain me even more to live in a world without you. Those words of flattery are unnecessary and weak – why should they come up in a conversation?

 So let me rephrase it, Warden, in words that the both of us understand: I will do anything that is possible to ensure that you’ll live.

  _You are born alone and you die alone, don’t you?_

_The moment you trust someone is the moment you’ll fall._

I’ve lived after these words my whole life but I have to smile when I think about them now. How mature I felt by living after them. How childish they sound when I am with you.


End file.
